claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafutera
Etymology Name Etymology and allusion unknown. In US public records during the early to mid-20th century, "Raftela" appears as a mispelling of "Raffela," a variant of the Italian feminine Raffaella. Currently used in fan-fiction as the name of female characters. In Claymore, "Raftela" is only used in scanlations and the Tokyopop (de) and Star Comics (it) editions. VIZ Media uses the romaji "Rafutera."Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 178 Ediciones Glénat España (es-es) uses "Rafaella," similar to Rafaela and the original Italian "Raffaella." Moniker Rubel describes Rafutera as Organization's 切り札 kirifuda (trump card). 切り札 is also used to describe the three resurrected warriors.Jump SQ, September 2011, Claymore, Scene 117, p. Rather than a monicker, "Trump Card" appears to be a set phrase used by Organization personnel for any last resort. Appearance 'Physical' Swept-back, waist-length hair. Melancholy face. 'Uniform' A shark-tooth-shaped buckle hold 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders, the second layer being slotted, possibly to allow arm raising without raising the spaulders. The faulds have no seat plate.Claymore 22 Scene 121, p. 42 Rafutera in uniform Personality Reticent persona. Possibly due to being reared and trained in isolation from other Claymore trainees.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 149 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Possibly an offensive type, as she lacks regenerative ability. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high sensing baseline. Unknown sensing ability resembles Alignment. 'Technique' Yoma power harmonization, which resembles Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 179–181 History Early life unknown. 'Phantom invasion' 'Sutafu' After her assault on Organization Headquarters, Miria look upon the unconscious warriors she wounded. Audrey and Rachel appear, ready to attack. But Miria cuts them down.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 145–147 Rubel watches, suspecting Miria is about to kill the Men in Black.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 149 'Twin Trainees' Identical Twin Trainees (tweens) challenge Miria. Like Alicia and Beth, they use a form of Controlled Awakening. But the Twins can switch roles back and forth. Miria holds her own in combat, trying not to harm Twins.Claymore 20, Scene 106, pp. 151–157 'Decision' Miria wonders if she should kill Twins. Accidentally, she cuts off one of their arms.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 169–170 Miria makes her decision—she cannot kill a sister warrior.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 172 'Trump Card' Rafutera watches fight. She begins her Yoma power harmonization, aligning her Yoma power with Miria's.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 177 Miria's vision turns hazy. Rafutera probes Miria's mind and amplifies Miria's deepest feelings. Miria hallucinates the Twin as Hilda. Miria refuses to fight back, despite the sword blows. Finally the Twin impales her sword into Miria's abdomen.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 178–186 The other warriors revive and surround Miria, now on her knees. They cut her down.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 188–189 'Rebellion' 'Trial' In the Executive chamber, Men in Black assess the situation—trainees deserting and the rebels' impeding attack.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 18 Rafutera reports to Chief Limt. He asks why she did not sense Miria's presence. She says since she was not asked about Miria's Yoma power, she did think it necessary to answer. Limt now realizes that Rafutera has betrayed the Organization. He asks her why.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 19 Rafutera say during the final attack on Miria, the warriors felt confusion, fear, anger and sorrow as well as love and respect. Still half-human, the warriors hesitated at killing a fellow warrior.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 20–21 When Miria arrived, the warriors felt both despair and salvation from her and developed a strong instinct not to kill her. The current situation is due to misunderstanding the human feelings of the warriors.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 21 Limt's inquiry is actually Rafutera's treason trial. Rafutera is punished on the spot as spears penetrate her body.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 22 'Roxanne' On headquarter grounds, the Twin Trainees have reattached their limbs. But Roxanne pierces their heads with her sword. Despite their head wounds, the Twins still fight on.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 170–174 Cassandra stops attacking Audrey. Roxanne realizes an unknown party is altering their sword moves.Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 176 'Aftermath' Rafutera tries to apologize for using Yoma power harmonization on Miria, who understands that Rafutera was only acting under orders. Miria says that the Twin Trainees will want to thank Rafutera for saving their lives.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 270 'Imprisoned' But Rafutera survives her wounds. Inside Organization Headquarters, Raki and the trainees free her from the guards.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 145 Meanwhile, Rafutera watches Cassandra hacking off the limbs of Audrey, Rachel and Nina.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 146 As Cassandra is about to deliver coup de grace to Audrey, Raftela uses her Yoma power harmonization to alter Cassandra's sword blow, delivering a non-fatal wound.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 147 'End of the Organization' The Men in Black flee headquarters. Roxanne and Hysteria are killed. Miria beheads Limt. Rafutera tries to apologize for using Yoma power harmonization on Miria, who understands that Rafutera was only acting under orders. Miria says that the Twin Trainees will want to thank Rafutera for saving their lives.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 270 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Rebellion